


Color My Voice

by dubbedblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Chromesthesia, Colors, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Middle School, Orphan - Freeform, Orphan Keith, Pyrophobia, Synesthesia, Trauma, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbedblue/pseuds/dubbedblue
Summary: Keith Kogane is an orphan and middle school student. He has Synestesia that causes him to see peoples’ voices as colors. Most voices are dull in colors, except for Lance, his voice is the prettiest blue Keith has ever seen. Keith is always getting into trouble. He is usually moody and feels alone. Mostly just a lot of cuteness and angstyness. Inspired by this art: http://marchingspace.tumblr.com/post/152681441685/au-where-keith-has-synesthesia-he-sees-colors#notes It is so beautiful. Anyway though, please give this a read.





	1. DULL COLORED VOICES

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to their respectful owners.

_ For me, I have always heard things differently. My world is filled with colors. I can see the colors that sounds make. And when people talk, I can see the colors of words. For me, voices are dull colors. Like muted shades in murky waters. Music is brighter, I have always liked music. It plays with so many colors. I am always listening to music, or playing music, or sometimes even singing. Music is more vibrant. _

Keith thought he heard someone calling. He glanced up from his drink and pulled down his large headphones. 

“Hey. Keith!” A boy with chestnut hair and a plaid shirt ran up to him.

_ But…  _

“Is that the limited edition cream drink from Express Cafe?” Lance asked, looking at the cup in Keith’s hand. His voice was a vivid blue. Keith could never describe it, but if he had to try, he would say that it was like the bluest sky reflected in untouched crystal water. Keith nodded. Lance asked, “Can I have a sip?”

_ You’re voice is the most beautiful blue that I have ever seen. _

 

Hi, my name is Keith Kogane. I am twelve years old and I go to Church Parish Middle School in Overland. I have always been different. First, my parents are gone, so I live in a foster home with other kids. I always get in trouble though, so I am transferred a lot. Also I think I see people’s voices different than everyone else. I do not know, but no one can seem to see the colors like I do. I am not a loud person, I prefer to be left alone, but I do not like bullying, and I will hit someone if they try to do it. That is how I end up in the principal’s office a lot. I do not have many friends. I only have three, but they are nice friends, even if we do not get along all of the time. First there is Katie: She is a tomboy, and she is really smart. She is always playing with computer programing robots from robotics club. Hunk is big compared to the rest of us: He likes robotics too, that is where he met Katie. But he is better at building them, and fixing things. One time he fixed my broken bike tire all by himself. Hunk is also really good at cooking. He is really the only one our age who can make good food. Then there is Lance: We fight a lot. Sometimes we wonder if we really are friends we disagree so much. However, I know we are. Lance is my best friend. He is kind, and funny, and caring, and his voice, is beautiful.

I was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at lunch. My classroom for the period before lunch is right next to the cafeteria, so I always got there first. I sat with a notebook open on the table, and colored markers in my hand. 

“Hey Keith, what are you drawing?” I looked up to see Lance with his blue. I pulled down my headphones so I could hear him better. I wanted to see Lance’s voice.

“A song.” I said quietly.

“Can I see?” Lance asked, his blue glimmering. I pushed out my notebook for him to see. I had written down the different sounds in the song I had made up in different colored markers.

“It’s pretty.” Lance nodded. “You use a lot of colors though,” he laughed, “You know you can just use a pencil right? Then when you make mistakes you can erase them.”

“Yeah.” I muttered, closing the book. I could not help feeling self-conscious about it. 

Lance tugged at my hair.

“Hey!” I cried softly, but I had kind of given up. Lance liked to tease me.

“What have you got for lunch Mullet?” He asked.

I glanced at the untouched lunch tray next to me. “Just school lunch.”

Lance shrugged. “You should come sit with me. You always sit by yoursel.” Lance was popular at school. He would trade around where he sat because so many people liked him. Sometimes he would sit with a group of giggling girls with their colors all muted pastels. Or he would sit with his friends from the drama class who spoke in mossy royal colors. Usually though, Lance sat with his friends on the soccer team at the biggest table in the cafeteria. Those were the coolest kids, because their soccer team, the  _ Lions, _ had won top trophies in the state tournament every year. The team was really good. I did not know much about soccer, except that Lance practiced for it after school almost every day. I walk by the soccer field on my way home and I can see him running and laughing with the team. I glanced over at the table Lance was indicating. I shook my head. I did not think I would be good sitting with the soccer team.

“Aww come on. There’s an empty chair next to me and everything.” Lance insisted.

“Why do you want me to?” I asked, he had never invited me before.

“Because there is an extra seat and I’d more rather have you sit there than someone else.” Lance said. He grabbed my wrist. “Come on.”

“Okay.” I quickly put my markers and my notebook back in my bag and picked up my lunch tray. School lunches were gross, so I put off eating them until the last moment. Or sometimes I just would not eat them. Lance’s mom always packed him lunches. It made me jealous. I followed Lance to the table and we sat at the end.

“Who is this Lance?” A boy asked. His voice was a dark red. I noticed that the soccer players’ colors were more aggressive. The boy sat in the middle of the table and obviously was the leader. I was pretty sure he was the captain of their team.

“This is Keith,” Lance said.

“Hi,” I said. I could tell this guy already did not like me.

“You’re the kid always sitting in the corner alone aren’t you? I’m James. I’m team captain of the Lions with Alissa,” he boasted as he motioned to the girl next to him. She smiled. James must have decided that I could stay, though he still gave me a glare. One that said, ‘I am being nice letting you sit at our table’. I guess he was not going to argue with Lance. Maybe because he was the team captain and it was important not to have a team that fought. Next to me Lance unpacked his lunch. Today he had rice and refried beans with chicken and something that resembled a banana, but it was cooked. It smelled good with the foreign spices I was used to smelling around him.

“What has the Spanish boy got today?” James asked, obviously drawn to the smell too. “Just chicken and rice?”

“Arroz con pollo,” Lance corrected him.

“Ooo Lance, speak Spanish for us.” A girl with a dried purple voice asked.

Lance blushed. There were actually quite a few kids with a variety of races in our school, but Lance’s extended family actually lived in Cuba. Lance was fluent in Spanish, it was his first language. “Mi mamá cocina esto mucho. Es fácil de hacer, y ella puede cocinar mucho para mis hermanos y yo. Mi mamá aprendió la receta de pollo de mi abuela. Mi abuela aprendió la receta de su mamá y así sucesivamente.” Lance’s blue voice was just as bright when he talked like that. I admired it as he spoke like the other kids admired listening to his words. I wondered what they would say if they could see his colored words like I do. Most of us could only speak english and we were taking Spanish in school. Lance was always excused to do something else in the back of the Spanish classroom. That always made the other kids think he was cool.

“What did he say?” The same girl asked.

“I explained about my lunch.” Lance grinned.

“Oh cool.”

“So anyway,” James said, redirecting the conversation. “Shelly’s not coming to practice today because she is sick. Coach is probably going to have us practice…” I put my headphones back on. I would not really get anything out of their conversation. I kept the volume low though, so I could see Lance talk occasionally.

“Do you want some?” Lance asked me. “Are you hungry?” He looked at my untouched tray and held out his beans to me. He knew I loved them the way his mom made them. I took them, bobbing my head in gratitude. 

“Lance, are you listening?”

“Yeah.” Lance looked back away from me.

 

After the last bell rang I went to the school library. Pidge and I studied there some days. I wanted help with my math homework and had told her in English class that I would help her with her assignment.

 

I walked by the soccer field after school. Lance and the other kids I sat with at lunch ran around as their coach yelled orders at them in musty orange. I sung quietly to myself. I like to sing when I am alone. I watched my color as I did, mine is pretty dreary. Like I said, most peoples’ voices are dull, mine is too. It is a dark, colorless grey. My brother Shiro says not to worry about it. He says that people hear their own voices different than they are, so maybe I see mine different too. 

Shiro is not really my brother. He is in high school, and he watches out for me like how I imagine a brother would. He always finds me when I run away and tells me to come back, to go to school, and get goods grades. He is always telling me that I am important and can succeed. Shiro is always there for me. I really love him. Sometimes after school I walk to the high school across the street and to the football field where he practices. I wait for him to finish and sometimes he takes me somewhere. That is where I am going now. Different days I have to wait for different lengths of time. Sometimes, it is an hour. Sometimes it is many. He is the quarter-back and very important to his team. I do not mind it though. I would more rather see him then go back to the ‘home’ where I live, or wander around alone like I do.

I sat on the bleachers and Shiro waved to me. He always looks up and waves to me when I am there. I drew voices in my notebook as I waited. It was a short practice and Shiro came over to me after. 

“Hi Keith.” Shiro’s voice is silvery with a little purple, like a foggy cloud. “How was school? I have not seen you in a couple days.” 

“It was fine,” I said. “I have been studying in the library with Katie and Hunk, and Lance when he does not have practice.

“That’s good.” Shiro smiled at me. “How are your friends?”

“Good.” I nodded.

“Good. Want to come with me to the locker room? I need to get changed and then we can get ice cream. I think they have a new sorbet flavor.” Shiro said that because he knows I get sick when I eat ice cream. So he gets me the ones that are made without milk, but he still calls it getting ice cream because it is something a normal kid with a family would do. 

The locker room was hot and smelly, with a lot of sweaty football players changing. I waited outside.

“Keith, hello. What are you doing here?” A high schooler with a muted cream voice came out before Shiro did. He was putting his glasses back on his face. His name is Adam. He is Shiro’s boyfriend. He is nice, I like him, but sometimes he can be bossy.

“I’m waiting for Shiro,” I said. “Hi.”

“Yes, we are going out for ice cream.” Shiro walked out, he leaned on the doorway. Adam turned around to face him. “Did you want to come? If that’s alright with you Keith?”

I preferred just Shiro, but Adam made him happy, so I nodded. “Yeah, Adam can come. It would be fun to have him.”

“Ahh that would be fun.” Adam smiled at me. He was letting me know he was appreciative of me including him. “But not all of us have perfect grades Takashi. I need to study.”

“You really want to ace that Chemistry don’t you?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Adam sighed. “We start applying for colleges next year. If I want to get in to the program I want. My science scores need to be high.”

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Shiro asked.

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand and squeezed it. “Yeah, you still have to take me to that new restaurant you have been promising.”

“I told you Friday.” Shiro ruffled my hair with his free hand. “Let’s go Keith.”

Adam shrugged. “Okay then, see you soon. Have fun kiddo,” he said to me.

“Good luck studying,” I wished him as I left with Shiro. 

 

“So what have you been up to Keith?” Shiro and I sat outside the shoe store. I do not know why the shoe store had a bench in front of it and not the ice cream parlor two shops down, but that was how it was. 

“I don’t know.” I shrugged

“That’s not very descriptive.”

“Just school I guess. I’ve been writing a lot.”

“Songs?”

“Yes, and singing too.”

“Why don’t you join a music club?” Shiro suggested, he had only heard me a few times, but he told me I was good. “Then you could sing.”

“I don’t like singing in front of people.”

“Why not?”

I paused, once I thought about it, I was not really sure if I had a good answer. I just shrugged.

Shiro smiled at me. “Maybe you should think about it.”

“Okay.” Though I did not like the idea all that much.

We talked some more, Shiro asked me about my classes and he told me some stories about his own. After we were done, he took me to the foster home I was at. He told me to be good and that he’d see me tomorrow. I sighed as he drove away. I turned towards the house I stayed at and wandered inside. 

Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The two bedrooms were where the seven of the foster kids stayed, including me. The married couple who were fostering us had a bedroom down stairs. In the bedroom I was in there as a bunk bed and two twin beds. The three others in the first bedroom along with me were the older kids. There was Jeremy who was the oldest, Shadu was just a little bit younger. Me and Levoy were both two years younger. The three of them were sitting on the floor playing a game on the playstation when I walked in. I did not say hi or anything. Everyone in the foster home knew I was pretty quiet, and did not talk much. There was nothing wrong with any of the other kids there and we did not dislike each other. They just thought I was weird. If I wanted to play they would let me, but I rarely wanted to.

The top bunk bed was mine. There was a shelf nailed to the wall up high next to it. Shiro had done it for me. The foster house liked Shiro, and the adults did not mind him coming. However, almost always he took me other places instead of staying in the crowded house. I left my backpack on the floor and climbed to the top bunk. As I lay on my bed, I watched the colors from the sounds of the game the other boys were playing, until the host mother called to us for dinner.

  
  



	2. PLAYING WITH COLORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I don't really know how this is turning out, but I hope if you are reading this, that you like it.

“I think Miss Allura is really pretty.” Lance said. He was sitting behind me, messing with my hair. I was pretty sure he was trying to braid the longer strands at my neck. We were at Katie’s house, in her living room. Her living room was big with a large glass window. Several plants were set in front of it. Through the window, afternoon sunlight cast golden rays across the room and us. Katie’s mom had laid out pillows and snacks on their coffee table as well as games. We usually picked Katie’s house to hang out at because her’s was the biggest.

“Yeah,” Hunk said in his grey-yellow. “She’s really nice too. I like all the helpers our class has.” This week happened once each semester. Some older students from the high school would come to our homerooms this week and help us with homework and anything else we needed. The high schoolers did it as part of one of their classes. It was a leadership deal or something to get college credits. That’s how I met Shiro last year. This time my homeroom, which I shared with my friends, had four high schoolers who were helping. First, Shiro. He helped my homeroom every time. Then there was Katie’s older brother Matt. Matt and Shiro were friends and usually did this together. The two others I had not met before and neither had my friends. The girl that Lance would not stop talking about was named Allura. Apparently her father was running for City Mayor in the next election. I had to admit that she was very pretty. She had long bleached silver hair, and her voice was a faded pink, a little prettier than most voice’s colors. I liked her but I did not like Lance talking about her so much. I do not know why. I think that I just do not like Lance talking about other people in general. I guess it is selfish, but I like when he is thinking and talking to me.

Lance finished the braid in my hair and tied it off. He stretched out over one of the pillows on the floor. “Maybe I should get my hair made white,” Lance said. “Do you think I would look cool with it? Like her?”

“No, you would just look stupid. Like a grandpa or something,” I told him. “And like you copied her. Plus, I don’t think you could figure out how to do it.”

“Hey Mullet! Be quiet!” Lance returned. “I totally could! What do you know? You don’t know anything about hair.”

“At least I can figure out if something will look like a kid Santa Clause,” I muttered.

“Well that’s a lot coming from a mullet head!” Lance sat up. He pointed a pillow at me. I got one ready to aim at him.

“Boys!” Katie’s mom called from the other room. “You had better not be throwing pillows by my plants. Lance groaned and I rolled my eyes in response. 

“Well I would have won anyway.” Lance put his pillow down.

“You wish.”

“Totally would have.”

“Want to bet?”

“Let’s go Keith.”

“Katie, where are your foam swords?”

“I want nerf guns!”

I knew Lance always won when it was nerf guns, he was the best at shooting. Of course I always sliced him to pieces with foam swords. We were on to each other. We were standing, glaring at each other now.

“Foams swords.”

“Nerf guns!”

Hunk intervened. “Hey guys, how about we do neither. Let’s make cookies instead.”

“I’m with Hunk,” Katie commented, busy messing on her brother’s tablet. “I could go for some cookies. 

Hunk’s face drooped. “The point of that was to avoid fighting, not make cookies for you to eat.”

Katie shrugged. “Point taken.”

Fortunately, their short conversation had distracted Lance and I. “What kind of cookies?” Lance asked. I watched his blue instead for Hunk’s reply about them having the stuff to make chocolate swirl, which was Lance’s favorite kind. I stayed with Katie as the two of them disappeared into the kitchen. Out of the four of us, Hunk and Lance could cook. Myself and Katie, not so much. I remembered the last time I tried, I lit the stove on fire. That had been at Shiro’s house. His aunt had forbidden him from letting me use the stove ever again. 

I went to sit by Katie. “What are you doing?” I asked, looking over her shoulder at the screen. There seemed to be a bunch of computer codes.

“I’m writing a program for my own app,” Katie said. “If it works, it will organize all of my homework from most difficult, to easiest, to most important for me.”

“Cool,” I said, still trying to figure out the meaning of the things on the screen. “How does it… go from what you have to that?”

“Well this is just a page that uses codes to explain what the app will do. It is like a blueprint for the app.” Katie explained. She spent some time showing me how it worked. I was interested, but I do not think I understood it all.

Pretty soon the smell of cookies wafted in from the kitchen. Lance came out carrying a tray of funny shaped cookies. He grinned. “I tried to make them animal shaped, but, it did not turn out so well.” I jumped up to see them. I glanced at Lance, his tanned cheeks were tinged red. He looked really cute. I examined the cookies as he watched me.

“I can see it,” I said. “This is an elephant, and that a bird. That is a hippopotamus.” I pointed. I reached to take it.

“Be careful Keith!” Lance said quickly, “They might be hot.”

“It’s not that hot.” I held the warm cookie in my hand. I took a bite as Katie came and took one too.

“Dig in!” Hunk followed Lance out of the kitchen with another tray. “We have to eat them before my mom gets here and finds out I have been eating before dinner.” Right then the doorbell rang. Hunk cringed. “I really hope that is not her.”

“Come in!” Katie called.

Fortunately for Hunk it was Lance’s older sister there to pick him up. “Hi.” She grinned as she entered the living room. “Ooh Hermanito! Did you make cookies for me?” She grabbed one from the tray Lance was holding. 

“No!” Lance cried. “I didn’t say you could have one!”

Veronica laughed as she took a bite. “Muy Rico! Very yummy Hunk.”

“Thank you.” Hunk grinned. “We didn’t use a mix, we made them from scratch. It turns out way better that way.”

“Hey I helped too!” Lance interjected.

“Yeah, I’m sure you did.”

“Did too!”

"I believe you! I guess that makes it even more impressive that they still turned out good."

"Hey!" Lance repeated, his face turning red as he started to pout.

“Come on, we need to get home.”

Lance reluctantly put the tray down and grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved some in his mouth before slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

“Leave some for the rest of us,” Katie muttered playfully.

“Did you try to take them all Lance?” I added.

Lance turned his pout to me. “There is plenty,” he said through his mouthful, blue drifted out in spirts. “See ya!”

“I had better go too,” I said after Lance left and then Hunk. 

“Do you need a ride?” Matt asked, coming down the stairs. He had been hiding in his room while we were here.

“No I’m okay,” I said, “I have my bike.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asked. “It is really no problem, and it is getting a little late, the sun will set soon.”

“Yeah,” I assured him. In truth, I was not planning on going to the foster home I was at currently. The couple who was fostering me were also fostering four other kids. I lived in homes like that until I got into trouble. Places where kids waited for people to come and adopt them, but most of the time we just waited to grow up. I would sneak in and out of a back window. So I would be gone a lot. The first couple weeks that I was there, they tried to put a curfew on me and watch me, but after time they gave up. That was usually what happened. “Thanks for having me over. Bye.”

I rode my bike to the park. The sun was starting to set and I sat on a bench. Families who had been spending the afternoon at the park were starting to leave. I turned on my music and put my headphones on. The grass and trees in the park were a lucious green, tinged with orange from the sun, but the colors from the music were richer. I wonder why color from sounds can be more impactful than colors that people actually see. I marvel at how the world can live in such a colorless reality. 

The colors dance in my eyes long after it gets dark. I sighed as I got up to leave, I was tired and hungry and Shiro would notice if I was too tired in homeroom the next morning. Then he would question me about it, and I did not want to tell him. I turned on my bike light and rode home. I liked riding in the streets at night. There were not as many cars, and it was a lot easier to focus with less colors from day noises surrounding me. All the usual night noises were cool tones as well, which I found soothing. When I got back to the foster home I snuck into the kitchen and found some peanut butter and jam. I made a sandwich and then brushed my teeth. Making sure to be careful not to wake anyone. I knew back in the room a shared with the other kids, that some of them were awake, but when I entered no one said anything. I preferred it that way anyway. I climbed up to my top bunk and buried my head in my pillow, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

 

Fire. Fire was red, and yellow, and orange and gold. Sometimes when it was hot enough, it was blue, or green, or purple. Usually the hot flames licked at the sky, dancing in its heat. Some people describe fire as a flower, as something beautiful. It is happiness and warmth. I do not believe them when they tell me that way. Fire is destruction. It is death and turmoil, leaving me lonely. I hate fire. I can feel it burning me even when it is not touching me. I hate smoke. I can feel it choking me, filling up my lungs. I can not stop it. I imagine what it feels like to die in fire. To die like him. Like my father.

I woke up shivering. Shaking with fear. Tears streamed down my face. I felt so hot. He died when I was seven. He was brave. He ran into a burning building to save people. I am supposed to be proud. I guess I am because my papa was a hero, but it does not feel good. To be honest, my memories of him are not that clear. I do not remember him very well. But I miss him. I miss having someone. Anyone. Because now I have no one.

I got up and used the bathroom. Then in the dark with the light of my phone I got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt and no jacket because I was still too hot from the feel of the fire. It was four in the morning and no one would be awake for a few hours, so I went to sit in the living room. The worn chair I chose to sit in was old and had been used too much by all of the foster kids it had seen. The springs were all broken, so I sunk into it. I turned on the tv and put it on mute so that it would not wake anyone. It was weird watching without any colors. Very boring and dull, so I lost interest. I sat and stared up at the ceiling, picturing the sky above. I am told that outer space is a vacuum, and that there is hardly any sound. If so, I cannot imagine how colorless it would be. Or maybe I would not mind, because there are stars and asteroids, and planets. Maybe I would not mind because space is special without any extra sounds, and then, maybe I would be normal. I would miss how the sky looks from here though. The blue. His blue reminds me of the sky, or maybe the other way around. Maybe that is why I like the sky so much.

Eventually the rest of the house stirs. I wait until Amelia, the woman fostering me comes down from her bedroom and makes coffee. She insists that I eat cereal in the mornings. Amelia forgets that I can’t drink milk. I am lactose intolerant and I would get sick. So I sat eating a bowl of just Cinnamon Crunch cereal, nothing else. I left quickly.

 

“Hey Spanish,” James called. I recognized the voice from across the front courtyard. I liked sitting outside when I got to school early. Inside the school I felt trapped, so I had to take the opportunity while the weather was still nice. I could not quite see what he said, but it must have made Lance upset. Because my friend’s shoulders rose as he curled into himself. I got up, walking closer.

“My parents were both born here in the US,” Lance was saying, “And my grandparents. So-- So know what you are talking about.”

“Just making sure, I have to check out my team you know,” James said.

“I’ve been on the team for last year already,” Lance said, incredulous.

“Well I can never be sure…” James made a show of shrugging. “Spanish boy.”

“My name is Lance.”

“Did I ask you?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey,” I spoke. Both of the other boys turned to look at me, their expressions surprised. “It’s not your team. A team is made up of all of its members, so it is everyones’ team.”

James glared at me. “Well look at you, not even on a team and giving advice.”

I nodded at him. “You’re welcome.” 

His face turned red. “What?”

“Come on Lance.” I grabbed his wrist. “Let’s go.”

“You are not going anywhere,” James said, his dirty red looking more ugly. “Don’t you lecture me on my team orphan boy. A team is like a  _ family _ , and I’m sure you don’t know what that is. Yours deserted you.”

That was when I lost my temper. My temper is pretty short to begin with so I was not surprised. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. James grabbed my shoulders and rolled me over, slamming me and my backpack into the cement. I did not freeze though. Ignoring the hurt in my side, I slid my arms out of my backpack and pushed myself. James was trying to recover too. I gave him no time. I jumped forward into him with my fist first. I landed a punch squarely on his cheek. He hit me back, but it was mostly me punching him. I was too fast and already on top of him. He could not do much. I was so upset that I did not notice someone wrapping their arms around me until they pulled me back. I kicked at them, wanting them to let go, but they held on until I calmed down several minutes later. I glared at everyone who dared make eye contact with me, which was hardly anyone. The color was ugly and green as a teacher said, “Principal’s office, now.”

Shiro was there quickly, ready to vouch for me. Everyone told him that he did it too much. Honestly, I think so too. Sometimes I do not understand why he does what he does. All of the teachers at this school do not like me anyway. I do not know why he keeps putting effort into convincing them to let me stay.

“Mr. Kogane.” I looked up at the principal across from me standing behind her desk. Mrs. Honerva held a paper in her hand. “Do you know how many times you have been in my office since the start of school?” Her color was peach, like a dark and sandy rock. I would have found it pleasant as far as voices go, if I did not already accosciate it with bad trips to her office.

“No mam,” I muttered.

“Eight Mr. Kogane. School has been in session for seven weeks and I have already seen you more than a handful of times.”

“He did not mean to, Mrs. Honerva,” Shiro said, “He’s just off to a rough start, I know it will get better.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shirogane,” Mrs. Honerva said. “But this is unacceptable. We pride ourselves in our school district being the best in the county. Church Parish Middle School is included in that category along with your high school and the elementary. We have to keep our standards for students high, and I just can not keep on giving you allowances for him.”

“But Mrs. Honerva, I will talk to him. It will not happen again.”

Mrs. Honerva sighed. “That is what you said the last several times.”

“I know,” Shiro said, “We are working on it though. He is very sorry. Keith say you’re sorry.”

“He deserved--” I started. Shiro looked at me sternly. I looked down. “I am very sorry. I will try to make sure it does not happen again.”

Mrs. Honerva’s color did not look very happy when she next spoke. “I am sending you home with a letter to your parents Mr. Kogane, and I had better not see you in here again next week.”

My left hand curled into a fist as I took the letter from her.  _ Sure, Mrs. Honerva. This letter is not worth your time though, I do not have parents. _

“Let’s go Keith.” Shiro placed a hand on my back, even though I was angry, his touch made me feel a little better. Like it always did. When we were out of the principal’s office, he looked down and smiled at me. He ruffled my hair. “What are you doing kiddo?”

“I punched him.” I told him bitterly. “He deserved it, the prick.”

“Don’t be a brat Keith.” Shiro reprimanded me. “And do not call people names.”

“Why?” I glared at him.

“Because it is not good for your heart.” Shiro sighed. He kneeled down next to me. “What did the other boy say?” Shiro knew that when I took out my anger and frustrations, I was hurting inside. Which was one of the reasons I trusted him. He was the only older person who ever seemed to notice.

“He said something about how I have no family,” I told him quietly. “And he was being mean to Lance.”

Shiro looked at me with a solemn expression. He took my hand. “Most people do not know what it is like to not have parents. They do not understand what they are saying. Your parents loved you Keith.”

“Then why did they leave?” My eyes started to sting.

“Shhh,” Shiro shushed me. “Your parent’s did not leave you, they loved you.”

I frowned, but my face stayed dry. I tried not to cry anymore. When I was sad, I tried not to cry. I had gotten rather good at it. 

“Hey, look at me.”

I did as Shiro asked.

“I’m going to take you to the arcade after school today okay? We can invite some friends too. We can talk then. But now we have to get to class. Be strong Keith, deal?”

I nodded. “Okay,” I said without much emotion. Shiro stood. Still holding my hand,  he lead me through the school hallways to my homeroom class.

They must have been working on a project when he got there, because everyone was bent over paper with colored pens and highlighters.

“Keith!” To my surprise I saw a certain blue as Lance jumped up from his seat.

“Lance,” Allura’s pink said. She was nice, but stern sometimes. “No shouting.”

“Sorry Miss Allura.” Lance looked embarrassed.

“Here we are Keith.” Shiro let go of my hand and went to say hi to his friend Matt, who was clearing half of the dry-erase board at the front of the room. Lance was still standing so I went to him. 

He surprised me by giving me a hug. “Gracias, thank you,” he said to me. I noticed, besides his beautiful blue, that he smelled like chili spices, cinnamon, and lime sugar. I usually did not pay much attention to smell, but with Lance I always tried to take in as much of him as I could. I wanted to make sure I had as much of him as possible in my memory. He pushed me back. “You can sit by me if you want. I can help you with what you missed. We are highlighting words in this story.”

“What is it about?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Lance grabbed an extra sheet from the center of the table.

“How do you not know?” I asked, incredulous.

“I was not really paying attention.” He grinned sideways as if that was an excuse. I did not see how it could be, but his bright smile directed at me was convincing enough for me not to ask.

“Mr. McClain, Mr. Kogane, this is an  _ independent _ activity.” Shiro was looking at us. “There should be no talking.”

“Yes, Mr. Shirogane.” We both said together.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance said to me.

“Like what? I’m not doing anything. You don’t look at  _ me _ like that.”

“You are totally looking at me weird.”

“Shhh,” I told him.

“You shush.”

“Quiet,” Shiro said again.

I worked on highlighting some of the bigger words I did not know on my sheet of paper. I drew blue over the word conspicuous. “Lance?” I whispered.

“What?”

“Did you want to go to the Arcade with Shiro and me after school today? I was going to invite Hunk and Katie too.”

“I would really want to, but I have to help my sister babysit my nephew and my cousins.” He frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay… maybe we could just go another day then? When you can come?”

Lance looked at me, his blue eyes bright. “Probably not until next week. My cousins and their family are staying all this week. You can just go without me, I don’t mind.”

“Then I’ll ask Shiro and the rest about next week.” I said. It was really more fun to have all of my friends there, and I did not mind it being a different day or waiting. “It would be more fun all of us.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lance said. Shiro was watching us, so we both went back to the assignment.

 

“Hey Keith,” Hunk asked me after school. We were both waiting by the pillars in front of the school to be picked up. Lance rode the bus home today, and Katie’s parents had already come to pick her up “You like bikes right? Would you… want to come help me build one?”

“Build a bike?” I asked.

“Yeah. See I found all these spare parts and I thought it would be fun.”

“You want my help? I’m not the best at building things.”

“Yeah but you’re creative. It will be fun. Also… I kinda need to go to the junkyard.” He knew that I went there a lot. “That place is kind of scary.”

“Okay,” I said, “I would like to.” As I talked Shiro pulled up in an old pickup truck. “Let me tell my brother.”

Hunk nodded as I walked up to the car. Shiro rolled down the window for me. I could see Adam sitting to the passenger seat. He lifted his hand in greeting.

“How was school today?” Shiro asked.

“Fine,” I said. “Can we go to the arcade next week?”

“Sure thing. Why do you want to wait until then?”

I glanced down shyly. “Lance can’t go until then.”

“That is fine. We can look forward to it.” Shiro leaned forward and glanced past me. Hunk had come to stand off to my shoulder. “You are going home with Hunk then?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, don’t get into trouble Keith.”

“He won’t Mr. Shirogane,” Hunk added. He, like all of my friends, knew that he had to work hard to keep me out of the principal’s office (or even the police station, but that is a lot to explain about). “Don’t worry.”

 

Hunk’s house was a big square two story with white shuttered windows. It was big, with a yard as well, but crowded in a neighborhood with houses that all looked pretty much the same. Hunk’s dad parked the car in the driveway and we got out. We went inside to put our backpacks in Hunks room. On our way to the garage, which was where Hunk had found a place to set up our project, we walked past a woman holding two babies.

“Hey Mom.” Hunk said.

“Hi. How was your day?” She saw me. “Oh hello Keith, how are you?”

“I’m good Mrs. Garrett. How are you?” I asked the polite question. She smiled at me. I knew that she used extra care with me because she knew I did not have parents. Honestly, I did not like the gentle way she looked at me, like she was a little sad. I did not like people pitying me, it made me feel like nothing. However, I knew that she only meant well, so I tried to not get upset.

“School was good Mom,” Hunk said. “Keith and I are going to work on a project. Can he stay over?”

“Of course.” Mrs. Garrett said.

We left to the garage. Hunk had a pile of old disassembled bike parts and odds and ends of things. “So here’s my idea. I want to build a bicycle, but motorized. So you don’t have to pedal if you don’t want to. Of course if you want to go slowly, it might be hard to balance, so I was thinking three wheels. Then I guess it would be a tricycle.” He chuckled. “If we built the seat bigger than a normal tricycle, more than one person could ride on it too. Maybe even a couple.”

“That sounds cool,” Keith said.

Hunk held up a piece of notepaper with a list written on it. “These are the things I think we still need to get started. Want to look for them at the junkyard? If we take scooters we should get there in fifteen minutes right? I have Katie’s scooter here that you can ride.” 

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Let’s go. They got empty backpacks to fill with parts and rode down to the junkyard.

The junkyard look as expected, rusty cars and trash littered the field. There was also furniture as well. We dug through to find old bicycles to take apart, and searched for what used to be smaller cars to find pieces for the little engine I was going to help Hunk build. I did not know what most of the things on Hunk’s list was, so he would describe the hardest things to find for me. He gave the job to me because I was small and could fit between places, and was used to climbing around the junkyard. It was one of the places I spent time at when I did not want to go back to the foster home. I found one piece wedged under a heavy car bumper that I could not pull out. I called to Hunk. He was strong and might be able to lift the bumper to free it.

“What, did you find it?”

“Yeah, but it’s stuck.” I pointed. “Do you think you could lift that and I can pull it out?” 

“I’ll give it a try.” Hunk grabbed the bottom. He grunted as he pulled. The bumper lifted a little.

I did not waste any time. I quickly grabbed the piece and yanked it out. In my haste I did not notice the sharp piece of glass and I felt it cut my hand. I gasped, but I got the thing we need and told Hunk to drop the bumper.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked, looking at my hand. There was a shallow cut on the side of my palm, running underneath my smallest finger. Blood was already collecting in it.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said.

“I think I have a bandaid in my backpack,” Hunk said quickly going to it and digging through the smaller pockets. He found one. “Keith, come here,” he called to me. I went to him as he opened up the packaging. Hunk grabbed my wrist and held it up very gently. It was surprising how gentle Hunk was, with his big hands and just in general. “Keep it right there.” He placed the bandage over my cut, a little blood getting on it. “We can wash it out when we get home. We should probably go home now, I think we have got enough stuff.”

“Thanks.” I nodded. I put our last item in the backpack I had brought and put it on my back. He rode back to his house and dropped the stuff off.

“I’ll get started while you go wash your cut?” Hunk suggested. I agreed. When I returned, also with a new bandage, Hunk had laid out some papers with scribbled drawings and the materials he had. We started their work building. This was the part that I was not so good at, I had to ask Hunk a lot of questions. He was patient with me though, and liked teaching me. We paused to eat dinner with Hunk’s parents and baby siblings, then went back to the project until his mom came and told us to go to bed. By then we had the frame for the seat and the front done. We are actually pretty proud for it. Hunk had extra blankets and a sleeping bag that his mom set up on the floor for me like she usually did when I came over. We were so tired, that we quickly fell to sleep.


End file.
